


Undeserved Comfort

by popfly



Series: This Might Help Ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://www.keysmashblog.com">Keysmash</a>'s This Might Help challenge, week four, episode 3.04 "Unleashed".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Undeserved Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Keysmash](http://www.keysmashblog.com)'s This Might Help challenge, week four, episode 3.04 "Unleashed".

Derek doesn't know how long he stands over the table, fists pressing down until the bone breaks, then heals, then breaks again, breathing heavily and trying to blank his mind. It's not working very well, the glass shatters over and over in his head and Isaac's face is practically burned into the backs of his eyelids. He's not surprised by his actions - he's always gone straight to the thing that will hurt the most, because it's effective even if it's destructive. He'd rather have Isaac hate him than hurt, but he worries anyway.

His phone lights up at the end of the table, and it's Scott's number flashing on the screen. Derek feels dueling dread and relief course through him, because that means Isaac went somewhere safe, but it also means he's about to get a well deserved earful. He doesn't even think about not picking up - Scott can berate Derek all he wants, it'll only be affirming.

Derek is a disappointment. No one knows that better than him.

Scott doesn't yell, presumably because he's within earshot of Isaac, or maybe because it's late and his mother is home, who knows. But the hissing nature of his voice as he rails at Derek, the hurt and disappointment laced through, it's worse.

" - you know what he's been through, he looks, or looked, up to you, you're his alpha Derek, what were you thinking - "

"The alphas," Derek says, and then debates not explaining himself, because he doesn't want to make excuses. But he'd sworn to be more open with Scott, and so he will. "They're trying to get me to kill my own. Isaac is safer without me."

Scott is quiet for a long time, and the sigh he gusts down the line is unimpressed. "Derek."

Derek doesn't say anything, because there's nothing to say. Eventually Scott sighs again.

"You could've told him that."

"Don't," Derek says, because he doesn't want Isaac to want to come back. If Isaac hates him, it's easier. Not for Derek, because the thought makes his head throb and his chest feel tight, but for Isaac. For everyone else.

Scott sounds like he's grinding his teeth, and his voice is gritty when he finally says, "Fine. But it's really fucking stupid. And hurtful. And you're despicable for doing it the way you did."

Derek nods even though Scott can't see him, and hopes the conversation is over so he can go back to feeling like shit in peace.

"Your heart was in the right place," Scott says, and Derek feels closer to tears than he has all night. He wants none of Scott's understanding, if Scott is nice to him he might actually break. "I'm not saying you're absolved, but I'm telling you that there's no time to beat yourself about this now when there are bigger problems at hand."

It's a good point, and it makes Derek's spine straighten immediately, as he thinks about how he's going to handle the alphas now that he's almost on his own again.

"I'll still help, if you want it. I'll keep Isaac away. I've got your back, but let me tell you when this shit is over I'm going to punch you harder than you've ever been punched in your life."

Derek almost feels like laughing, because the odd comfort he gets from Scott's words may be undeserved, but it's undeniably Scott. "I can accept that."

They're both silent for a beat, and then Derek gathers himself, clenches his jaw and says, "Thanks."

He waits until Scott says, "Yeah, sure," before he hangs up the phone.


End file.
